Up to Something
by nightwalker3
Summary: [Complete] She'd expected requests for dinner, something complicated and time consuming. Instead she had two teenage boys staring at her like she'd just asked them to dress in drag and work the street corner.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never were, never will be. Unless I win the mega million lotto or something, and even then I doubt it'd be enough to buy the rights. heavy sigh Sorrow. All hail Togashi.

**Notes/Warnings:** Yuusuke/Kuwabara. Shizuru POV. Rated PG. This is one of thes illiest things I've ever written, but I love writing from Shizuru's perspective. She's possibly the most kickass big sister ever.

* * *

**Up To Something **

Oh, the little punks were definitely up to something.

Shizuru crossed her arms over her chest and gave her brother and his idiot friend a dark glare. She'd just come in to Kazu's room to see if they wanted something to eat – hey, she _was_ the responsible adult here, after all, and anyway, left to his own devices Kazu wouldn't eat anything but cold cereal – dry, usually, because that way he didn't have to be bothered to wash any dishes afterwards.

She'd expected requests for dinner, something complicated and time-consuming. Instead she had two teenage boys staring at her like she'd just asked them to dress in drag and work the street corner.

_God, Shizuru, don't let your mind go there._ Too late. She must've been projecting because now Kazuma was looking at her like he was half a step away from calling the men in white coats.

"What are you two up to?" she asked, mostly to distract him. She was fairly certain she didn't need to know.

"Nothing!" Urameshi was about as easy to read as a children's book. Bright colors, small words, and most thoughts accompanied by sound effects. Right now he was projecting a vague sense of panic and, beneath that, a not-so-vague sense of amusement. Whatever she'd nearly caught them at, Urameshi would be laughing his ass off once she was gone.

Kazuma, on the other hand, was glaring at both of them and projecting a strong desire to sink through the floor. Her brother wasn't exactly a closed book, but years of trying to keep other people – oh, all right, _her_ – out of his head had added up to a moderate degree of control, and she could rarely get anything good out of him these days unless she went digging for it. Shizuru didn't do that. There were some places a young lady just didn't need to be and the inside of a teenage boy's mind was definitely one of those places.

Beside which, the general thread of Kazuma's readable thoughts was along the lines of "shit, I hope she didn't – _stop thinking about it!_ Maybe we can convince her that – _stop thinking about it!_" so she was probably better off not knowing.

But she only said, "Uh-huh," and put just enough spin on the second syllable to let them know that they really weren't getting away with much. "Dinner?" she asked again.

"Food sounds good," Urameshi said. "You got sukiyaki?"

Shizuru snorted. "For you, I got ramen noodles and tap water."

"As long as I don't have to heat it up." Urameshi smirked at her and she resisted the urge to smack him upside the head – in a completely affectionate way, of course.

"Don't try to kid me, I know you eat it raw." Shizuru returned the smirk and added, "Keiko's told me how much trouble you've had mastering the fine culinary art of boiling water."

Urameshi flipped her off, Kazuma snarled irritably at them both, and Shizuru decided to give up and order in before the pressing mantra of '_don't think about it_' she was getting from both of them now actually did cause her skull to cave in. They were probably just fighting, or plotting some mission for Koenma that would undoubtedly require her to kill them once they got back alive.

She was halfway down the stairs before she realized two things.

Those two fought each other like they breathed – deeply, constantly and with no intention of ever stopping – so she didn't really think they'd bother hiding it from her.

Missions from the Spirit World would have made Kazuma guilty, since he'd promised to step away from the reikai tantei business (that he'd promised this about seven or eight missions ago was something they would be having a conversation about eventually – but as long as he kept his grades up, she was willing to be lenient. Well, kept his grades up and all his limbs attached.) but all she'd sensed from him was embarrassment.

What could they-

Shizuru paused on the stairs.

Oh, for pity's sake.

Deliberately raising her voice loud enough to be heard through the closed door, she said, "You could've at least had the good taste to be making out with Kurama up there."

The steady pounding sound was almost certainly Kazu beating his head against the floor. If it was anything else, she didn't want to know about it.

Humming to herself, Shizuru went downstairs to order dinner and pour herself a drink. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

end

* * *

c&c always appreciated!


End file.
